Embers In the Night
by A Mysterious Muffin
Summary: When Mosseye, the Valleyclan deputy, receives a prophetic dreams from Starclan, she becomes determined to find the cat the prophecy speaks of, "Fire alone will say the clans." But Firestar isn't around to fulfill this version of the prophecy, leading Mosseye to follow extreme measures.
1. A Midnight Stroll

Mosseye and her littermate Ravenfur snuck away from their clan borders of Valleyclan, looking for a kit. Ravenfur had laughed at her littermate when she'd first started having prophetic dreams when Mosseye had become deputy. But after seeing some of those dreams come to life, Ravenfur listened, and decided to help keep Mosseye's secret. If anyone knew that the Valleyclan deputy was chosen to be a medicine cat by Starclan her sister would be forced to give up on her dreams of leading Valleyclan to greatness.

So the pair wandered in the pale crescent moon light for what Mosseye's dream spoke of. Ravenfur wanted to ask _why_ they were looking for a kit, but even though Mosseye wasn't a medicine cat, dreams from Starclan are rarely meant to be shared with others. Ravenfur was about to open her mouth and ask if Mosseye had any idea where they were going when she heard the yowls of cats fighting. With nothing more than a glance the two black she-cats raced off towards the sounds.

Five cats were fighting, three against two, all of them outside the three clans. Ravenfur and Mosseye watched with interest, neither letting their presents known to the fighting cats. After one cat had fallen Mosseye threw herself in between the frey, Ravenfur joining her. The fighting stopped, all cats had their eyes on the pair.

"Why are you fighting?" Mosseye asked, sizing up both sides. Ravenfur helped the fallen cat to her paws.

"Nothing some _clan cat_ should stick their noses in!" a tabby hissed.

Mosseye smacked the cat against the neck, but didn't attack with her claws.

"Watch your tongue!" Mosseye growled, "it might have you killed."

The tabby backed off, and a ginger tom answered, "The kits belong with their mother's family, they stole them from us!"

Mosseye turned to the other party, "Is this true?"

A light grey tom spat, "They're my kits! They belong with their surviving parent!"

Ravenfur looked at Mosseye, "Do you think they might have the kit we're looking for?"

Mosseye nodded, "It's possible,"

A pale grey cat spoke up, "Don't you take them from us!"

Mosseye shook her head, "If it is the will of Starclan, I intend to carry it out."

"No! I lost my dear Dawn, you won't take her kits from me!"

Ravenfur tackled him to the ground at her sister's silent command, "We don't even know if it's one of your kits, _rogue_ , but if it _is,_ we're taking it."

Everyone but Mosseye and Ravenfur froze at the sound of kits mewly in hunger.

Mosseye wandered over to a bush where three kits crawled around, until meeting eyes with Mosseye.

" _Fire alone will save the clans,"_ The wind whispered in Mosseye's ears when she met eyes with a black tom, he looked at her with the brightest amber eyes she'd seen.

She picked him by his scruff and carried him away from his siblings. Mosseye met Ravenfur's calm yellow eyes.

And without a spoken word, Ravenfur leaped of the cat and trailed after Mosseye.

The grey tom tackled Ravenfur to the ground, only to be thrown off by Mosseye, who in turn had tackled him to the ground. Mosseye bit his throat and spat, "This kit is ours! We will fight you for him!" Only the grey she-cat stepped forward, carry one kit in her mouth and pushing the other forward,

"Let us come with you!" She pleaded.

Mosseye gave her a pointed look, "I just killed your brother, yet you wished to join us?"

Ravenfur whispered something into Mosseye's ear, earning a nod. "Keep up."

Ravenfur and Mosseye lead the grey she-cat to one of the many cliffs that bordered Valleyclan. The grey she-cat set down one of the kits, taking a breather when she was saw her world flip and then race by, before she even realised what was happening, it was too late.

"No one will question us now, Ravenfur," Mosseye said with a smile.

"Indeed, a mother who fell into the valley leaving three orphaned kits behind," Ravenfur agreed.

* * *

"Fawnstar!" Mosseye called, waking up the whole camp, "A rogue fell into the valley, by the smell of her, Ravenfur and I figure she was nursing kits, I sent Ravenfur to find them, should we take them in?" Fawnstar, an old brown tom nodded,

"Yes, take Creamscar and Quickstep with you."


	2. The Joys of Kithood

"Brushkit, Ravenfur said not to leave camp without her…" Stonekit whispered.

Brushkit, a golden tabby laughed at his sister, "Where's your sense of adventure?" He asked his dark grey sister.

"Ravenfur said not to go without her!" Stonekit whined.

"How else will we ever beat Nightkit then? He's practically Mosseye's apprentice! We need all the training we can get." Brushkit reasoned.

"Brushkit, I-I don't want to go without Ravenfur!" Stonekit whined

"Who do you think Ravenfur is going to ask for as an apprentice? The scaredy-mouse or the fox-hunter?"

Stonekit shook her head, "I'm staying here in camp!"

Brushkit glared at his littermate, "Fine, be that way, I'll be apprenticed by Ravenfur then."

Stonekit rushed back into the Valleyclan nursery away from her more adventures brother, to her more calm and docile brother, Nightkit.

Nightkit was curled up against their foster mother, Grassroot, trying to sleep.

"Nightkit!" Stonekit squeaked, "Brushkit's being mean, will you come play with me?"

Nightkit opened his pair of amber eyes, "What do you wanna play?"

Stonekit perked up, "I wanna play mossball!"

Nightkit padded away from Grassroot, and out the nursery entrance, Stonekit following close behind.

Nightkit wandered closer to the apprentices' den in search of the moss ball they shared.

Stonekit let out a tiny squeak when she found it before Nightkit, which was rare.

"I found it Nightkit!" His sister squealed. Nightkit nodded and began playing with his sister and wondering where Brushkit was.

"Where's Brushkit?" Nightkit asked.

"He went out of camp…" Stonekit replied.

Nightkit's thoughts went to Mosseye telling him a fox had wandered into the valley.

"Did you tell anyone?" Nightkit asked, fear creeping into his voice at the thought of what had happen to Sparrowpaw and Hollypaw when they'd ran into the fox.

Stonekit shook her head. Nightkit dashed off to Grassroot and squealed, "Brushkit left the camp!"

Grassroot perked up at this, "He did what?" She said before racing out of the den and straight to Fawnstar's den. "Fawnstar!" Grassroot yelled, "Brushkit left the camp, alone!"

Fawnstar leaped into action and scanned the camp for able warriors to go off and search for the kit, and maybe even fight a fox.

"Roseleg, Lionfur, Icelight!" Fawnstar called, "Brushkit is wondering around the valley with a fox about, we need to find him before it does."

The three warriors and Fawnstar rushed out of camp while Grassroot pushed her foster kits into the den.

Nightkit, Stonekit and Grassroot all waited until sunset for the search party to return, and when they did, Stonekit wished she'd been able to convince her brother to stay in camp with her.

Mapleheart, the other queen in the den let out a wail at the sight of Fawnstar limping into camp. Grassroot let out her own cry when she saw the small limp form of Brushkit in Roseleg's mouth.

Mapleheart rushed over to Fawnstar and guided him to the medicine den. Roseleg just carried Brushkit over to Grassroot. Grassroot pushed Stonekit and Nightkit back into the den.

All the pair heard was Grassroot crying about how the fox had robbed her of another kit. Nightkit thought of how Hollypaw had died, and Sparrowpaw was fighting for his life. Nightkit looked over to his sister, who had burried her face into her tail. Nightkit curled up next to her, they were both painfully aware of what had just happen. They'd lost Brushkit to that fox.

Anger swelled in Nightkit. That fox had torn his brother away from him, and had taken away Hollypaw from Grassroot.

Mapleheart let out a loud wail that both Stonekit and Nightkit could hear from the nursery. They learned that the next morning that Fawnstar had lost a life.

Mosseye and Ravenfur came by the nursery the following day to take Nightkit and Stonekit out of camp to bury Brushkit. Grassroot and Sunpaw, Grassroot's other kit, were already there. Mosseye had only come to watch out for the fox incase it tried to attack again. Ravenfur had planned on taking Brushkit on as her apprentice if Stonekit hadn't started showing some spine. Ravenfur, Grassroot, Sunpaw, Stonekit, and Nightpaw all began digging Brushkit's grave. Streamstep, the Valleyclan medicine cat, came by after Brushkit had been buried to ask Starclan to accept Brushkit into their ranks. Before the party left, Streamstep gave Brushkit his name in Starclan.

"Brushkit, for this day forward you shall be known as Brushcall, may your battle cry lead you to victory," Streamstep mewed. Grassroot nodded her thanks at Streamstep's name.

Nightkit and Stonekit exchanged looks of greatfulness to Streamstep, silently praising her for giving Brushcall a name he would have loved to have. A name he should have been given with Nightkit and Stonekit the day they all became warriors.

* * *

Three moons had passed, and Grassroot had grown cold to Nightkit and Stonekit, and Nightkit had grown vengeful to the fox that still roamed the valley, he had gone so far as to question Fawnstar and Mosseye about it. Why had they not gotten revenge for Brushcall yet? Stonekit had grown quiet, but both littermates had ask Sunpaw to teach them any of her fighting moves, to which the ginger cat had always said "No." Stonekit and Nightkit had resulted to sparring with each other, feeling that perhaps they should track down this fox in the name of their fallen littermate.

Fawnstar had called the clan to a meeting, both Mosseye and Ravenfur stood at the bottom of the Highcave. Fawnstar called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highcave for a clan meeting."

Stonekit and Nightkit had a feeling about what the meeting was about, and both shook in excitement.

"Stonekit, Nightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and by clan tradition you shall be apprenticed." Fawnstar searched the crowd of cats, something Nightkit had found odd, weren't Mosseye and Ravenfur going to be their mentors?

"Lionfur, step forward." Fawnstar said. Nightkit looked over to Mosseye and Ravenfur, who both look surprised.

"Stonekit, step forward," Fawnstar requested. "Lionfur, will you take Stonekit on as your apprentice?"

Lionfur nodded.

Fawnstar looked over to Stonekit. "Stonekit, from this day forward, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Stonepaw, may Lionfur pass down his wisdom to you."

Fawnstar looked at Nightkit and then over to someone else that Nightkit couldn't see. But he did notice Streamstep jump up to the Highcave.

"In the name of the stars," Streamstep said, "It is time I take on an apprentice," Streamstep met eyes with Nightkit, "After many dreams from Starclan, I know who that apprentice shall be," Streamstep said, scanning the clan, "Nightkit, Starclan has chosen you to be Valleyclan's next medicine cat,"

Mosseye sat in silent shock.

"Nightkit, from this day forth, until you receive your full medicine cat name, you shall be known as Nightpaw."

Nightpaw stood in shock. How was he going to avenge his brother now?


	3. The Joys of Apprenticeships (1)

Nightpaw followed Streamstep into the medicine cat den, where he'd been living from now on, instead of with Stonepaw and Grassroot in the Warriors' den.

"Why am I a medicine cat?" Nightpaw blurted.

Streamstep gave him a sideways glance. "Starclan chose you, I'll admit when I first received the dream all those moons ago I thought Hollypaw or Sunpaw were the ones Starclan meant,"

Sparrowpaw, who still hadn't left the medicine den perked up at the name of his littermates. Streamstep continued, "But then Mosseye and Ravenfur found you, and Grassroot had agreed to foster you, I thought Stonepaw was going to be my apprentice, she seem like just the cat Valleyclan would want for a medicine cat," Streamstep pushed some herbs in front of Sparrowpaw. "But then Brushcall past. Stonepaw shut down, and I knew it couldn't be her, leaving only you."

Nightpaw shook his head, "What? I was just what was left?"

Streamstep sighed, "No, Sunpaw and Stonepaw could never have been good medicine cats. They shut down when they lost someone close to them, you were the only one who gained something positive from a great loss."

Nightpaw's fur stood on end, "What could I have gained from Brushcall's death?" He hissed.

Streamstep shook her head, and licked Nightpaw on his forehead. "You gained resolve," Streamstep whispered.

"Now!" Streamstep said turning away from Nightpaw, and pushed a few herbs in front of Nightpaw. "Sparrowpaw needs these herbs everyday, he also needs honey."

Nightpaw glanced at Sparrowpaw who waved his tail at Nightpaw.

"What's honey?" Nightpaw asked.

"Something bees make and does damaged throats good," Streamstep supplied. The silver tabby began walking out of the den and singled for Nightpaw to follow, "Honey doesn't grow in the valley though, so we have to travel to Forestclan border and Moorclan border for it."

"I thought we weren't supposed to go to those bordars. We're medicine cats, we don't fight," Nightpaw questioned.

Streamstep flicked her tail, "Medicine cats don't have borders, we go where we need to go for our clan."

Nightpaw stared in surprise at his mentor, "But the warriors fight for those borders they risk their lives to others from crossing into them!"

Streamstep sighed. "Warriors fight to protect their families, and in order to do that they protect prey to feed their families, that's why we have borders."

Nightpaw never saw it that way, and he ducked his head down in embarrassment.

"Creamscar, could you and Blizzardpelt travel with us to the Moor border?" Streamstep asked. The two senior warriors nodded.

* * *

Stonepaw admittedly stared in awe that Lionfur had been chosen as her mentor. Stonepaw thought she'd be given to Ravenfur, seeing as the she-cat had taken interest in her. But Stonepaw wouldn't lie and say that she wanted Ravenfur to be her mentor, Stonepaw saw Ravenfur as Brushcall's mentor, not her's.

Lionfur touched noses with Stonepaw, and the newly apprenticed she-cat was filled to the brim with excitement. Lionfur was a senior warrior who always brought Nightkit, Brushcall, and her mice fresh from valley. Stonepaw had been greatful when the tom had excepted Her and her littermates like he had his own kits (Sparrowpaw, Sunpaw and the late Hollypaw).

Lionfur seemed pleased to be Stonepaw's mentor as well. Stonepaw hoped that Nightkit would receive someone other than Mosseye, someone more calm and gentle than the Valleyclan deputy. Creamscar seemed like a great choice for Nightkit in Stonepaw's opinion. Yet when Stonepaw saw Streamstep jump up to the Highcave and name Nightpaw her apprentice, Stonepaw was surprised. Nightpaw was destendentied to be a medicine cat?

How were they supposed to avenge their brother now?

Lionfur coaxed Stonepaw out of the camp, Sunpaw and her mentor, Darkblaze following in suite. Fawnstar requested that at least two warriors needed to travel with each other with the fox in their territory.

Stonepaw looked over to Sunpaw, the fox had taken away her sister and crippled her currently mute brother. Yet Sunpaw had refused to help Nightpaw and her train to hunt down that fox and get their revenge. Wasn't she angry at that fox too? Perhaps Stonepaw and Nightpaw where missing something that Sunpaw noticed.

Lionfur showed Stonepaw around the Valley and its three entrances and exits. Sunpaw hunted while Darkblaze added suggestions to her form. "Stonepaw, can you smell it?" Stonepaw nodded, it was the vile smell of Forestclan. How could cats live without seeing the sky like Valleyclan and Moorclan? How did Moorclan live without the protection of the walls that the valley provided?

The small party headed towards the river. "Long ago, this river carved out the whole Valley." Lionfur said. Stonepaw looked at him wide eyed.

"How'd it do that?" She asked.

Lionfur replied, "After moons and moons of building itself up, the river carved the valley and all the caves we live in."

"I didn't know water could do that…" Stonepaw said, awestruck.

Sunpaw fell into the river breaking Stonepaw away from her musings. Darkblaze let out a merow of laughter. Sunpaw poked her head up and crawled out of the river. She stood in front of her mentor, glaring claws at him, then she shook out her fur, getting Darkblaze wet.

"Fight me," Sunpaw spat, a hint of joy ringing in her words.

Darkblaze nodded and shoved his apprentice back into the river.

Sunpaw leaped out of the river and tackled her mentor to the ground.

Lionfur let out a hiss, "That fox is still lose in the Valley! Keep it down!"

Both Darkblaze and Sunpaw looked away, shame prickling on their damp pelts.

"The sun's setting, it's time to we went back to camp," Lionfur meowed.

The party walked through the valley until they came across Streamstep, Creamscar, Blizzardpelt, and Nightpaw. The latter two limping a bit.

Stonepaw drifted over to her brother as the parties merged. "What happened to you?" She asked.

Nightpaw let out of huff, something Stonepaw knew he did when he was embarrassed. "Bees, Blizzardpelt and I were attack by bees," Nightpaw grumbled.

Stonepaw held back her laughter, "Bees?" she asked.

Nightpaw hissed, "Streamstep said we needed honey, and get honey from bees...She said not to worry, that she has plenty of herbs for bee stings."

Stonepaw bit her tonage to hold her laughter. "How's being a medicine cat?" She asked.

"Terrible," was Nightpaw's short answer.

"It can't be that bad," Stonepaw presses.

"I can't fight like you can, I'm going to be stuck in camp most of the time, while you get to run around hunting mice and going fishing, you'll probably be taught swimming, you've got a nice pelt to help you float," Nightpaw ranted.

"I'm sorry," Stonepaw said, dropping her ears back.

Nightpaw flinched, "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault," he soothed, "You'll just have to be a warrior for the both of us."

Stonepaw perked up at this, "thank you, Nightpaw."

"Anytime," Nightpaw replied.


	4. Remember That Fox?

Moonlight poured itself into the cave that made up the medicine cat den. Staring at the moon with a strange sense of longing was Sparrowpaw. The mute apprentice casted his gaze over to Nightpaw's empty nest. Sparrowpaw didn't know what the medicine cat apprentice did during the long nights he was gone for, just that whatever it was clearly took a toll on the younger tom. Sparrowpaw took his eyes away from the empty nest, instead he gave his own dark red paws a longing stare.

" _It's not like I can ask Nightpaw,"_ Sparrowpaw opened his mouth and moved his tonage that should have spoken that sentence but as always found himself unable to make a sound. Sparrowpaw drew his gaze back to the waning full moon.

Chills of leaf-bare where drifting in, making Sparrowpaw shudder, it was going to be his first, and at this rate he'd spend all of it in the medicine den. Sparrowpaw rested his head on his paws, trying to find slumber in a mess of muddles thoughts and doubt.

* * *

Nightpaw panted, his breath coming out in short labored gasps. Mosseye had offered him what he wanted, Warrior training.

"Again, but don't jump so soon," Mosseye said, her voice low and quiet. The fox was still scampering around the Valley. Nightpaw did as instructed, but he could tell he was slowing down, his weariness was affecting his movements more and more. Mosseye swatted him out of the air. It was a powerful blow to Nightpaw's ribs that he responded with a hiss of pain as the bones bent instead of breaking to take the damage.

Mosseye stood over him, her green eyes digging into his bright amber ones. "You're slowing down," Mosseye said.

Nightpaw wheezed, "Sorry."

Mosseye scowled a bit, trying to hide her disappointment in the darkness, but failed in the bright moon light. "Do better," was her only reply.

Nightpaw stood up, regaining his balance as well as he could on shaky legs.

Mosseye noticed her pupil's struggles.

"Head back to camp, we're done for tonight."

Nightpaw looked at Mosseye gratefully, and trudge back to camp, hoping he had enough strength to make the small leap into camp. Ravenfur, who was on guard tonight greeted him.

"Where's Mosseye?" She asked, her voice worn and tired from patrolling the outside of the camp. Nightpaw shook his head, "I don't know, I don't think she's far behind."

Ravenfur nodded, "Goodnight Nightpaw."

Nightpaw never thought he'd be so happy that he slept in the medicine cat den and not the normal apprentice's den, seeing as it was much closer to the camp entrance and exits.

Sparrowpaw's curious gaze greeted Nightpaw.

"Don't tell Streamstep, please," Nightpaw begged quietly.

Sparrowpaw shrugged and nodded.

Nightpaw beamed his thanks to the mute apprentice before snuggling into his nest.

* * *

Streamstep woke Nightpaw all too soon, earning a muffled grumble from the worn apprentice.

"Come now, we need to go get more herbs, I felt leaf-bare settling in last night," Streamstep mewed impatiently.

Nightpaw slowing rose to his paws, hoping that Mosseye would give him the night off so he could get a good night's sleep for once. Streamstep watched Nightpaw as he gave Sparrowpaw his herbs and the last bit of honey. Nightpaw wasn't really sure why Streamstep was still treating Sparrowpaw. The two apprentices both knew he wasn't getting his voice back, the fox had left more than just scars around his throat.

"Do we need more honey?" Nightpaw asked with a yawn.

Streamstep nodded, "What else are we running low on?"

Nightpaw surveyed the piles of leaves and berries they had carefully sorted though yesterday. Nightpaw knew that Streamstep knew what they were running low on, and that this was a test to see how well Nightpaw knew where everything was.

"Marigold, dock root, and bodge leaves," Nightpaw said. Looking over all the herbs again before he asked, "And more of those red berries," Nightpaw added.

Streamstep flinched a little, "We don't need anymore of those," she replied.

Nightpaw followed Streamstep out of camp with Redclaw and Frostfoot in tow.

"What are those berries anyway?" Nightpaw asked.

Streamstep let out a sigh, "Deathberries, my mentor used them on cats who couldn't be saved. He used them on cats who had the worst- nevermind, I don't use them and you shouldn't use them either, just one of those berries will kill you."

Nightpaw turned his gaze to the ground, Streamstep didn't like talking about her mentor, and from what he'd gathered off the elders, Hawkpelt good person, a bit harsh and strict, but his heart was always in the right place.

With a mouthful bitter bodge leaves, Nightpaw's senses were dulled, and he wouldn't have noticed the fox behind him if it weren't for Frostfoot's cry, "Fox!"

Nightpaw dropped the leaves and ran to the warriors in the party. Redclaw and Frostfoot where both young warriors, and Nightpaw doubted that they alone could bring down the fox.

Redclaw flung himself into the fox, which was so much bigger than Nightpaw thought foxes could be.

"Nightpaw! Get to camp!" Frostfoot yelled, before she threw herself at the fox, buying both Nightpaw and Streamstep time to get to camp. Nightpaw ran, and he could feel his heart pounding, but he could feel his pelt burning with shame, that fox killed Brushcall. And Hollypaw. Nightpaw didn't stop, he ran all the way back to camp. Nightpaw hated himself for it too. His brother's murder was right there!

Streamstep called out for more warriors to go to help fight the fox, but it was in vain. Redclaw was all but carrying a heavily bleeding Frostfoot. Nightpaw ran to the den, he had to stop the bleeding. He yelled at Sparrowpaw to help him, telling him to grab as many cobwebs as he could. The two apprentices rushed into action, Streamstep stayed by Frostfoot's side, taking cobwebs from Sparrowpaw. The two medicine cats began covering Frostfoot as best as they could, doing their best to stop the bleeding.

"What of the fox?" Mosseye asked, her voice full of scorn. "Did you kill it or lead it back to camp?"

Redclaw let out an indignant huff, we chased it off, if you send a party now you might be able to kill it, I would've myself if Frostfoot's life wasn't in danger."

"Ravenfur, Creamscar, Blizzardpelt, and Quickheart!" Mosseye shouted, "Go after the fox, rid us of this Starclan forsaken once and for all!" All four of the seasoned warriors dashed out of the camp.

Nightpaw felt his shame grow, _he_ should be the one to kill the fox. Not them. Nightpaw searched for Stonepaw, but she was nowhere to be found. His eyes fell on Sunpaw, who was now running into camp, "The fox!" She panted.

Nightpaw kept his eyes on the camp entrance, "It attacked Darkblaze's patrol, and-" Sunpaw choked on a cry of grief, "It got Stonepaw!" Nightpaw felt his world shift,

"Stonepaw?" He said quietly, feeling the world spin. Was that fox going to rob him of his last littermate to?

Nightpaw heard Grassroot's strangled cry, the same cry she'd given when Brushcall had died all those moons ago.


End file.
